


Closer to My Heart

by junkyunist



Series: Heart [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, JunHao centric, Junhui is very gentle, M/M, Minghao is kind of innocent but also not, Minghao's first time, Smut, bottom!minghao, top!Junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyunist/pseuds/junkyunist
Summary: Junhui had a trouble, well he wouldn't exactly call it a trouble. Minghao was just being himself, wearing his usual clothes and acting the same but you couldn't blame a man for wanting physical contact a.k.a sex right?Or Junhui and Minghao finally did it for the first time.(Continuation of Distance to My Heart)





	Closer to My Heart

Minghao and Junhui have been dating for a few months now. Their friends are happy and have been very supportive to the new couple, so they didn’t let the opportunity to tease the two about how oblivious they were of each other’s feelings. Seungkwan and Soonyoung even made a what they call JunHao fanclub wherein they are the self-proclaimed leaders.

 

No more pining for Minghao. He can now proudly say that Junhui is his boyfriend. 

No more stealing peeks at the dance studio during art class. He can now go there to watch their practice, with the permission of the teacher of course. 

Xiao Yun never attempted to interfere with their relationship. Junhui made it clear with her that he would not hesitate to do anything to her if she dared to hurt Minghao again.

All is well except for one thing. Minghao and Junhui. Not really the both of them, but themselves. At this point, Junhui doesn’t really get himself either. So, he asked for the help of his very wonderful friends.

 

Soonyoung told him that Junhui should ask a gynecologist before getting smacked by Wonwoo who corrected him by telling Junhui to see a urologist, Seokmin told him to ask a psychologist, and Hansol just thought that Junhui is going through a late puberty. That’s when Junhui asked himself about his choices of friends. He then asked the most reliable source, someone very knowledgeable, a person that Junhui knows will not let him down with unhelpful suggestions. So Junhui asked Jeonghan. 

 

According to Jeonghan, the only problem about it is Junhui and his sexual tendencies. Minghao was just being his normal self while Junhui is being hyperaware of all the things around him, even if they are months into the relationship already. 

 

Now, Junhui should’ve known that he should’ve asked Jeonghan first. Even if the guy seems crafty most of the times, he always means well for his friends. 

 

The only advice Jeonghan was able to give Junhui is to not be fussy and let everything happen on its own. No need for Junhui to overthink. No need for Junhui to worry about everything. Easy peasy. 

 

Minghao had grown his hair for a project his dance team was having, it might as well be called a mullet now. There were still some curls left after Minghao got it permed for a video filming. Junhui internally groaned, Minghao was killing him softly as the latter chose to wear an oversized brown sweater that he knows the older really likes on him. It suits him very well, Minghao looks fluffy with it. 

 

And hot. Junhui’s brain supplied. 

 

Junhui lets out a loud sigh, earning the attention of Minghao who is pressed to his side, reading a book. At this moment, all Junhui wants to do is to shower Minghao with kisses and cuddle him to sleep.

 

“Gē?” Minghao looked at him, eyes blinking curiously. 

 

 

_Please don't kill me like this Hao_

 

 

"Is something wrong? You looked like you were having a crisis," Now Minghao was fully facing him, and Junhui had never wanted to hug someone so tightly before.

“No,” Junhui shook his head. “Everything is fine.” 

 

  
_Yes, everything is fine._

 

* * *

 

Minghao had just came out of the bathroom wearing a shirt that he obviously stole from Junhui’s closet. The shirt exposes Minghao’s right collarbone and it cascades past his hipbone. His now black hair, spiked at the tips and is still damp from the shower. 

 

"Have you seen our—" Junhui stopped, words stuck in his throat at the scene.

 

Minghao was sitting on the edge of the bed, in his shirt with nothing underneath it. His legs were exposed for Junhui’s eyes to feast on and said man was still drying his hair, unaware of Junhui's presence.

 

Junhui gulped, he was considering running away as soon as possible before his hard on became more obvious but as if to sense Junhui's mind, Minghao looked up and smiled.

 

"Junnie gē, did you say something?" Minghao tilted his head, looking like an absolute puppy.

"Huh? I— I—" Junhui stammered, his ability to form words lost.

 

Minghao’s eyebrows knitted in confusion as he shifted on the bed to face Junhui. His shirt ruffling, exposing more of his skin to the now very flustered, heavily blushing Junhui. 

 

"I-I need to go to Jeonghan's place," Junhui stammered, a wrong move for him as Minghao can spot his lies very easily. A downside for Junhuis current situation. 

“Huh?” Minghao asked, looking at the analog clock perfectly placed on top of their bedside table, right beside where Junhui is standing.

“It’s 8 in the morning.”

 

Junhui scratched at his nape nervously, a mannerism that he has whenever feels nervous or cornered. Everyone and their mothers know that Jeonghan isn’t an early riser. In fact, he would kill anyone who attempted to barge in to his house.

 

"Uhh. We— we have projects!" 

 

Minghao looked at Junhui, his eyebrows scrunched, eyes narrowed and suspicious.

 

"What project can drama and modeling students possibly have?"

 

 

 _Damn. Why did Minghao have to be this smart?_ Junhui cursed in his mind.

 

 

"You know, stuff?" Junhui smiled tightly, trying to convince the younger that he is saying the truth. 

 

 

 _Minghao, believe me.  I am embarrassing myself enough._ Junhui pleaded in his brain. 

 

 

Minghao looked at Junhui from behind his bangs, he didn't seem to buy it. “Should I worry about it?"

"Nah, just last semester stuff.”

"Hmm... Okay," finally Minghao agreed.

 

Junhui let out a breath that he didn't know was holding and was about to turn around when Minghao called him again. Junhui reluctantly turned around.

 

"Yes?"

 

Minghao smiled cutely and reached out his hands to Junhui who only raised his eyebrows in confusion, when Junhui didn't seemed to pick up the hint, Minghao huffed and pouted.

 

"I want my morning kiss gēge~"

"O-oh..." Was all that Junhui could say before walking closer to Minghao and leaning down.

 

The younger male smiled happily, wrapping his arms around Junhui’s neck loosely before pressing their lips together. Junhui relaxes at Minghao’s hold, his worries from earlier slowly going away. 

 

Minghao moaned, his head tilting to the side deepening the kiss. He slowly lies his back on the bed, pulling Junhui down to straddle him. Minghao swipes his tongue at Junhui’s lips before pulling away as his lungs burn. He looks at the now panting Junhui, his eyes dark and half lidded, lips read and swollen. Minghao feels Junhui’s heavy breathing at his skin as the older moves to kiss his neck.

 

"Junnie gē," Minghao called his name softly.

Junhui pulls away. Looking down at younger, Minghao’s pupils dilated and lips parted a little bit, a light blush on his cheeks. Minghao was so beautiful like this and it made Junhui want to devour him. Wanting to taste every inch of Minghao's skin, watching as the younger male writhe underneath him, remembering nothing but his name.

 

"I," Minghao started before moving his head to the side, avoiding Junhuis intense stare.

"What is it Xiao Hao?" Junhui asked gently, holding Minghao's chin, urging him to look at him.

"I," Minghao trailed off, his face red, rivalling ripe tomatoes. "I want you."

 

Junhui's eyes widened. Never in his life did he expect Minghao to say those words at him, even if they are now in a relationship. Junhui had always thought that Minghao wasn’t into sexual activities that was further ingrained to his mind as Minghao didn’t really go out with anyone. 

 

There was a beat of silence between the two as Junhui continued to look at Minghao underneath him, trying to find a hint of reluctance or discomfort. 

 

“Minghao, are you sure?” 

 

Minghao nodded shyly, hands playing with Junhui's brown hair like a child. Junhui smiled at the sight in front of him before giving Minghao's lips a soft peck.

 

"You don't have to—"

"I want it gē," Minghao said, cutting Junhui's words. "I've been waiting for you to make a move. But you didn't,” Minghao started toying with the edge of Junhui’s shirt. "I thought you... You were not interested in me so I asked Jeonghan hyung and he said that you're actually having a crisis because of this?"

 

Junhui didn't know what to say, whether to thank Jeonghan for provoking Minghao into making the first move or to kill that man for telling probably his biggest insecurity ever.

 

"I want it gē. I want it as much as you do."

 

Junhui couldn't help but to smile at Minghao's cuteness. "Hao, it's not that I don't want you. I want you; I really do and I think I'm going crazy because of it but I don't want to rush you or anything." Junhui stroked Minghao's black locks, looking at the younger male with soft eyes.

 

"I love you, Hao, so much and I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to."

 

Minghao shook his head as if he made up his mind over it already which he probably already did, "Then, let's do it.”

 

Junhui could only surrender to Minghao's request, kissing the younger male gently. Licking at his bottom lip as if to ask permission, Minghao moaned and Junhui wasted no time before shoving his tongue inside Minghao's hot mouth.

 

Minghao tasted like the mint candies he often ate when he was in class, sweet and fresh. Junhui couldn't get enough and pulled Minghao impossibly closer by the back of his neck.

 

Junhui was a good kisser though Minghao hadn't had much experience in this field before but the way their tongues danced against each other, sucking and biting was enough to get Minghao writhing in Junhui's arms.

 

The grip on Junhui's hair tightened, Minghao grinded against Junhui's thigh unconsciously at this point. Wanting something more than just a kiss, Junhui pulled away with a string of saliva connecting them both.

 

Minghao looked so hot like this, eyes closed with his mouth slightly parted, grinding shamelessly against Junhui's thighs. Junhui loved every seconds of this sinful sight in front of him. He kissed Minghao's jawline down to his neck, sucking on the skin until it turned angry red before biting gently at the juncture of his neck, earning a loud gasp from the younger male.

 

"J-Jun," Minghao half whimpering, half whining.

 

Junhui smirked against Minghao's skin, licking at his collarbones, making sure to leave marks that needed days to disappear.  
Junhui pulled away and quickly reached down for the hem of Minghao's (his) shirt, pulling it up to the younger male's chest before Minghao wriggled out of the shirt, not caring where Junhui threw the shirt.

 

Junhui couldn't help but to stare at Minghao's flawless figure, his slightly muscled arms, his flat chest and dusty brown nipples down to his flat tummy.

 

"Gē," Minghao whined, hiding his face with his hands.

 

Junhui chuckled before pulling the hands away and kissed him deep, he looked right into Minghao's eyes that held the universe for him.

 

"You're so beautiful Hao. So beautiful," Junhui said kissing his chest, giving it butterfly kisses before his mouth played with one of Minghao's nipples.

 

Sucking and biting it, earning a loud moan from the younger male. Tugging harshly at Junhui's hair, feeling so overwhelmed. Junhui smirked at the reaction before going to the other nipple and doing the same, causing Minghao to pant harder.

 

"Gē," Minghao said almost whining.

"Hmm?" Junhui hummed, hands traveling down to Minghao's hipbones.

 

His thumbs playing with the hem of Minghao's boxers, picking up the hint, Minghao stood to pull down his boxers. Junhui wasted no time and started to strip too, he took off his shirt and pulled down his own pants and underwear.

 

He guided Minghao to the bed, lying the boy down on the soft surface. Junhui almost, almost growled at the sight. He leaned down to give Minghao another kiss.

 

"Mmhhmm gē..." 

 

Junhui pulled away only to reached for something in the bedside drawer.

 

Minghao blushed when he caught what it was from the corner of his eyes, earning a chuckle from the older man. Junhui kneeled between Minghao's legs, spreading them apart a little bit further.

 

Minghao let out a yelp before covering his face with his hands, suddenly aware how lewd their position was.

 

"Don't be shy Xiao Hao~" Junhui grinned.

 

He wrapped his fingers around Minghao, loving the way the younger's breath hitched with every touch. He stroked up and down slowly, sliding his thumb over the head and smeared the pre cum around. Loving every sound that Minghao made as he pumped the younger's cock faster.

 

"J-Jun! Junnie—"

 

Minghao lost the ability to talk and was desperately chasing for his release when Junhui pulled his hand away, earning a complaint from the smaller man.

 

Junhui smirked before squeezing the lube onto his palms, rubbing his palms together to make it less cold. Then he put his thumb against Minghao's rim, watching as it fluttered before pushing the first finger in, slowly stretching his muscles. His eyes never leaving Minghao's face for any sign of pain, Minghao nodded as if to give him a sign to continue.

 

Then Junhui pushed a second finger inside, Minghao's hands gripped the sheets. It wasn't exactly hurting but it was rather uncomfortable, Junhui leaned down and kissed him to distract him from the pain in his lower half.

 

"Mmhhm~" Minghao hummed, wrapping his hands around Junhui's neck. Completely forgetting the pain.

 

Junhui started to thrust his fingers in and out, stretching Minghao's slowly. After he felt that Minghao was relax enough he started the scissoring motions, watching as the younger's eyebrows knitted in discomfort. Junhui kissed Minghao's collarbone before entering the third finger.

 

Minghao let out a gasp, tightening around Junhui's hand almost as a response. Junhui licked at Minghao's earlobe, whispering calming words to ease the pain.

 

"Shh, Xiao Hao. Relax."

 

Minghao's body relaxed a little bit at Junhui's words, breathing in and out evenly before nodding. Junhui smiled and started thrusting, mentally groaned at the tightness surrounding his fingers.

 

Soon Minghao found himself moaning lewdly at the action, fucking himself on Junhui's fingers shamelessly. Eyes closed and bottom lip pulled between white teeth, letting out the most erotic sounds Junhui had ever heard.  
Feeling that Minghao was prepared enough, Junhui pulled his fingers out earning almost an immediate whine from the younger man.

"J-Junnie!!"

 

Junhui only chuckled and ignored Minghao's request to put his fingers back in.

 

He took the lube and squeezed some onto his thick and throbbing cock, making sure that it was covered thoroughly before hooking one of Minghao's legs over his shoulder. The younger immediately stopped whining and looked at him with anticipation.

 

Slowly, Junhui eased inside before completely bottoming out, with his hips flush against Minghao’s backside and the younger man could only hold onto Junhui's shoulders, leaving dull crescent marks on the older man's shoulders.

 

Junhui stayed still, letting Minghao adjust to his size. Junhui wasn't really that monstrous but he was bigger than the average and thicker. Enough to make anyone cry even if it wasn't their first time.

 

Junhui’s hips begin to pump deeply at a slow and agonizing pace, brushing Minghao's bundle of nerves. The younger bit back a moan, but soon his restraint was thrown out the window as Junhui's hips snapped faster and he pressed wet, open mouthed kisses on Minghao's chest.

 

Junhui gradually picked up his pace, fueled by Minghao's erotic moans that filled the room. His eyes watched Minghao's in his wrecked state, his cock heavy leaking against his abdomen.

 

Minghao felt so good around him, the warm and tight feeling engulfing his cock. The way the younger reached out for him, tears filling his eyes, cheeks flushed red and moans after moans slipped out of his swollen and abused lips. Junhui leaned down pulling Minghao into a deep kiss, drowning all the noises in that kiss as he brutally attacked Minghao's sweet spot.

 

"Even though we don't live in a dormitory, we still have neighbors bǎobèi~" Junhui teased Minghao and the younger blushed at the nickname.

"I don't really mind about telling the whole world that you're mine though..." 

 

Eventually, Minghao quieted down. Junhui chuckled before he snapped his hips forward, causing the younger to let out a loud squeak before holding onto him for dear life as Junhui mercilessly hit his sweet spot.

 

"Ah ah!! J-Junnie gē!" Minghao exclaimed, feeling his stomach tightening.

 

He was so close, and Junhui thrusting in and out nonstop edging him on even more. He didn't know where and how the older Chinese male had all this strength but Junhui didn't seemed to be tired in the slightest, a contrast to Minghao who was already wrecked.

 

"I-I'm... Junnie gē!"

 

Minghao's vision went white as he released all over his stomach. Minghao gasped as Junhui fucked him through his orgasm, thrusting a few more times before coming too. Shooting his hot load inside, and riding out his orgasm.

 

Junhui ran his hand over his hair, looking down at Minghao who was breathing heavily, humming at the full sensation. Junhui looked so hot and only now that Minghao realized how good Junhui looked.

 

His toned chest, muscled arms and his abs. He knew the older male worked out with his friends daily but seeing the results with his own eyes took his breath away. Junhui only smirked at the way Minghao stared at his body, pulling out his cock and watching as cum trickled out of Minghao's abused hole.

 

Junhui quickly brought the warm, damp towel to clean them up. Minghao was so soft and pliant after sex, he didn't even bite back at Junhui's teasing words. Then Junhui laid down beside Minghao, and smiled endearingly as soon as the younger snuggled up to him, burying his face in the crook of Junhui's neck.

 

"Does this mean we can have sex anytime now?" Junhui grinned before grunting in pain when Minghao pinched his side.

 

But he smiled as he caught the sight of Minghao's blushing cheeks.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you smiling like that?” Seungcheol asked as he sat down beside his lover. 

“Just happy,” Jeonghan smiled as he resumed tapping on his phone. He’s probably texting someone from their friend circle, Seungcheol assumed. 

“Mind telling me?” Seungcheol prodded. He is curious at whatever the kids are doing especially if it made Jeonghan smile so vibrantly. 

“It’s nothing honey,” Jeonghan giggled as Seungcheol starts pecking his cheeks. “The kids just listen to me very well.” Jeonghan added as he placed his phone down on his bedside table, ready to pour his attention towards his lover. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this is the continuation//last part of Distance to Your Heart. After being in hiatus for so long I realised that I'm getting bad at writing, the smut scene! I know I was never a good writer in smut scenes but I feel like it's just getting worse? I will try to be better and practice for it... So maybe some pwp in the future 👉👈
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Check my Beta's [twt](https://twitter.com/uriwonflower?s=09) too
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


End file.
